dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Central City
Central city, is the main city of earth, at the center of the largest continent. It is a huge and rather advanced city, at the heart of it is the King of the World King Furry's Castle and residence. Geyser and Ultimate Geyser flies just until he hits the edge of the city and enters to gather the grocieries for his family back in the mountains. A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, with large carvings on it's face that reads "The glory of nature, the wonder of life, six geese bringing the former" Ultimate had decided to come to Central City because he thogutht hat he felt an oddly strange powerlevel coming from here. After leaving Collie in Penguin Village, Ultimate began to remember and reminisce on what had happened to him recently. His first born child had been killed in cold blood, he once again lost to Natch in WMAT, infront of tons of people, and some other things as well. Remembering some of that brought out his rage again, but no whear near as much as it might have had Ultimate not talked and been with Collie. He searched Central City in silence, keeping his powerlevel well hidden to blend with normal people. I know I felt something here before. I should have knownt that peace wouldn't last for that long. Ultimate thought to himself during his serch. In an alleyway, a man approaches Ultimate in a black market type manner. Ultimate was already walking past the alleyway when he figured someone was approching him. He turned to face the man, quickly getting serious from the way this "Child" didn't act like a child "Can I help you?" Ultimate asked. "No" The man says grinning "But I can help you, I know whats happened to you, it must make you quite frustrated with the results, yes?" Ultimate was a tad bit shocked at what the man said, but didn't show it as he only responded "That's none of your business kid. How do you even know who I am?" "You know fairly well who I am, Ultimate Trevauntee. After all, I've been in all of your dreams lately. Are you telling me you draw nothing from your subconscience emmisions?" "I have no idea what you're talking about." Ultimate said, feeling some of his rage slowly beginning to build up as this kid talked to him, feeling the same way Frost did when Ultimate confronted him on Glacier not to long ago. The man snickers, "You seriously do not recall anything about me from your dreams? I am frankly offended you could forget me!" He says concentrating his energy to reveal a red vortex that begins to slowly draw out Dark Tre. "You may be too foolish minded to know, but I know that somewhere in your mind, somebody can understand." Ultimate's eyes widened as he felt his skin beginning to crack, along with his heart rate accelerating as Dark tried to break free. Instantaneously, Ultimate punched the man with all his might then flew high into the air, panting as he began to once again fight with Dark in the back of his mind "You stay.....the hell....away from me." Ultimate managed to say, clenching his head as a dark red aura swirled around Ultimate's blue aura, which was clearly protecting Ultimate from losing it. The man picked himself up, and started flying to Tre again, staring in his eyes with his Signature Skill, Hypnotic Eye, which continues to draw out Dark Tre. "Come on out, master of this vessel, DARK tre, hmhm" Ultimate continued to fight back, still managing to keep Dark at bay, but with the thoughts of his losing streak and the lost of his son, his rage started to consume him. Before Dark was able to overpower Ultimate, the saiyan shouted out to the sky "ZAR!!!!!" Right at that moment, a black and white looking creature crashed right down into the man, causing the crack itself to crack and be brought up against the pressure of the attack. When the man would recover, he'd notice that Ultimate was gone, having fled due to the risk of Dark getting free so soon. The return Ultimate had decided to head back to Central City, flying over the city and looking for the man who had tried to bring out the darkness inside of him. He knew he'd have to keep his distance, but also knew he had to stop whoever it was before he could do any damage to the planet. His mind was on edge, feeling Collie's powerlevel and energy seemingly dim a tad bit (due to her losing health in the battle with Aaron), and only went to full his anger. He hovered above the city, scanning the area. "Where could that carl be?" He thought to himself. As Tre is flying around he hears words being chanted. "Maje-Typa-Dar-Gravi-Do-CHA!" Tre quickly looked around, trying to find where the hell the chanting was coming from "What the he;; is that?!" After the words were spoken, Tre is forcefully pulled down to the ground and can barely move his hand, as if chained to the ground. "What....the...HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" Ultimate would shout as he was forced to the ground, trying to get up but being unable to. The man Tre had met before comes flying down from a rooftop. Dressed in black, wielding a magical Cursed Scepter. "Enjoying my gravity magic? Only the best of Virtex for you!" He says chuckling and spinning his scepter "Of course it must feel like hell for you." "Your name sounds like Vortex" Ultimate said, looking at the man "You also look older, what are you still even doing here?" Ultimate remained calm, slowly beginning to work his way out of the magic by focusing on it with his own magic "What am I still doing here? I was waiting for your little heroic thoughts to kick in and come look for me." Virtex notices Tre trying to get up and says "You're really somethin ya know?" He proceeds to kick Tre hardly in the stomach, causing him pain and forcing him back to the ground. Ultimate fell back to the ground and rolled, once again beginning to slowly get up yet again "Shut.....up...." He couldn't believe he was so predictable. He managed to completely stand up, facing Virtex despite the gravity magic. "You might have been able to get up from gravity magic that can reach you from the sky, but not one that can nail you to a surface from outer space!" He closes his eyes as a purple forms around him, as he speaks, the magic in his scepter increases until it is full. "Maje-Typa-Dar-Gravi-Tri-CHA!" After his scepter completely glows purple, his eyes glow yellow as the gravity Increases from X1,000 to X10,000 for UT, forcing him back to the ground. Ultimate once again felt himself pushed to the ground, but managed to stay on one knee off of sheer willpower "I.....am...not....going....down......" Ultimate continued to try and stand up, and the more he stressed it, the more his dark energy began to pour from his already corrupted energy "Yes, let the darkness feed on you, release it, let it go!" Virtex tries to help dark escape and eventually control him as his right eye turns red and it starts to make dark overpower tre. Ultimate focused and tried to hold dark completely under control, but knew he wouldn't last long. Before Dark could completely overpower Ultimate, his power exploded instantaneously. The huge release of both Negitive and Positive energy echoed through the planet in a kind of shock wave, along with a blinding light that lasted for about 10 seconds. After it was finished, anything within a 15 mile radius would have been destroyed, buildings and a few humans included. All that was left was a bunch of black looking rocks all around, while Ultimate was nowhere to be seen. Virtex thinks to himself "Dark won't come back here, he has no heroics like ultimate, better go find him now" He focuses and says "Maje-Typa-Winda-Trac-Do-ACTI!" As a blue path is revealed that starts to lead Virtex to dark. The only thing the path would lead to were the pieces of "rock" that had formed from the explosion. Slowly, the rocks began to react, trembling on the ground and soon started to come together. Slowly but surely, the began to gather from all places in the destroyed city, building back up in the shape of something. The closer the rocks came to completion, the darker the energy signature became. "Hmmm what's this?" Virtex asks himself is he finds himself unable to cut the rock. Once the rock was near completion, a black lighting like aura circled around the creature. It seemed to be taking human form of ultimate, with a few noticeable differences. Slowly, the beast reached completion, and nothing but pure negitive energy flowed from it, enough to even crack the ground. It was facing Virtex, twitching before yelling into the sky something that couldn't be made out in words "GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" "T-Th-THE FREAKIN HELL IS THIIIIS!" Panicking he launches a barrier spell. ""Maje-Typa-Ligh-Barri-Un-.... The monster refused to give Virtrex a moment. Before he could even completely put up the barrier by chanting the words, the thing sluged him in the face hard, easily braking something in the mans face before clawing stright down his body, easily leaving a deep scar to expose the mans insides. Whatever it was, was clearly attacking to kill, and nothing more. "RAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!! MAJE-TYPA-DAR-LARG-UN-CHA!" Virtex screams as he grows 10X taller until he is the size of dark. "You have no idea......what you just did...." The beast stopped as he saw the man grow in size, clearly hesitant to attack him until he finished. His eyes squinted some, digging his feet into the ground as his body let out a stream of negative energy. still After the battle.... Ultimate had finally been taken over by Virtrex, but had lucky managed not to fall under COMPLETE control. Even though it was for a moment, Ultimate, even in this beastly form, was able to read the mans mind, and put up barriers inside his head to keep Virtrex from reaching anything important in his memory. This, in turn, turned him into a mindless beast, bent only on destruction and nothing more. Even while being under the mans control, Ultimate attacked Virtrex, swinging wildly over and over again attempting to kill. Ultimate looked the exact same as he did when he transformed into the beast, except a little smaller, along with the "rocks" being more skin like. Virtex calms down and reverts back to normal size, as he slightly gimps on his right left, he walks over to Dark. "Egh, you idiot, you barely got out of that." The second Virtex is in reach, Ultimate claws directly at his face, clearly trying to blind him with his still insane speed. Though, after that, he stood on two feet and stared at Virtex, seeming to become more serious and under control over time. Virtex gets hit by the claw and falls straight to the ground. "YOU MORON!!! MAJE-TYPA-DAR-RESTA-DO-CHA!" As he speaks, cuffs of dark magic form around Ultimate's wrists and ankles. As he breathes heavily, Virtex stares into Ultimate's eyes again and says "You are nothing against me, you will do what I say or you will die." as his dark magic continue's to rot, infect, and corrupt ultimate's mind. "Now, you will follow me." Virtex starts flying directly North, and controls Ultimate's cuffs to follow him. 2 Weeks Later It had been 2 weeks since Ultimate's battle with Virtex, and the children who tried to save him and Satan City from his monsterous transformation. Among that time, Ultimate had done nothing besides train, trying his hardest to to forget about all the damage he had caused after being engulfed by rage. By this time, Ultimate had remembered everything that had happened from when he first transformed, to after the children broke him out. It was a dream he couldn't wake up from, knowing that many men, women, and children died. He sat ontop of one of the destroyed buildings, masking his powerlevel as best he could while he tried to rest his worked up body. As ultimate was resting, a familiar face approaches Ultimate, Blakuul. Ultimate, who sensed Blakuul approching, slowly looked up from his resting spot, staring at the boy. "What is it, Blakuul?" He asked in a calm, serious tone. Blakuul could be seen carrying a heavy sack on his back, which caused strain on him, even at his high amount of strength. "I need your help Ultimate. Ever since my father was locked up...I have had nowhere to go. And I had no choice but to come to you, do you know where I could stay?" Ultimate sened the boys energy to see if that was his true intentions. He jumped down from his seat and stood infront of Bakuul, letting out a sigh "You could always stay with me and my family on Planet Ultimate. But first, I want you to tell me everything you know about what your father worked on with My dad, Hiki. Think you could do that?" He asked the boy, putting out his hand in hopes the boy would tell him this important information, as well as not wonder around. "Whatever, I just want this to be behind me." Blakuul says grabbing ultimate's hand. "Belive me. I do too." Ultimate shook Blakuuls hand, before letting go and flying into the air "First, lets go to Yanzibe hights, Then we will head for my planet, where you'll meet my family." Blakuul sighs while flying into the air, "Let's just get this over with." Aiko and Ace Aiko landed in Central city and looked around a bit as she did. "Hmm, quaint, I've never been here before." she said outloud but not very loudly. She was curious about the place and began to walk around, her powerlevel was invisible because of her android-half but she chose to allow it to be sensed by others. Ace would slowly walk through the streets of Central City after leaving Polisas City. He was looking for help to help stop Evola as he was weak as well. Poison flowed through his veins as he coughed up blood. He would then sense a faint powerlevel near, and would began to walk towards it to see who it was. Aiko was unaware of Ace's presence as it was a large city with many differen power levels being "expressed". She looked around but noticed the buildings and architecture were only minorly different from her home in South City where her mother and father lived. Seeing Aiko, Ace would walk up to her with a faint smile on his face. "H-hi", he says with a little pain in his voice. Silver lands near Ace and Aiko. "Hey what happened" Silver asked looking at Ace Aiko turned to see Ace and Silver "Woah, what happened to you?" She asked Ace as she ran up next to the two of them and checked Ace's wounds. "The battle in Polisas...hehe", he says with a faint smile. "I wandered away from there for help". A Sneak Attack Miname would fly over Central City after leaving the Cemetery to pay respects to her late father. "A lot has happened over the past few weeks", she thinks. "I'm just gonna go back to my dorm, take a shower, and hit the books". Suddenly out of nowhere, a creature would appear out of nowhere and deck Miname right in the face as it sends her through a building below. "Ow, what the heck!?", she ask as she gets up rubbing her cheek. "Iz smek thi scant ofu Tatche en hir", the creature would say, speaking sone kind of unknown language. Miname would then fly up into the air to meet the creature face to face as she would prepare to fight. "Now you're asking for it", she says. Soon three more creatures would appear out of nowhere as all four monsters would now surround Miname before pouncing and attacking her with vicious blows. "YAAAAH!", she yells as she releases her ki around her to get the creatures off of her. Miname would then punch one of the creatures in its face before elbowing the other behind her to knock them back. She would then grab the throat of another and repeatedly punch it in the face. As she would assault the creature, the last monster would then attempt to attack her, but, she would see it coming and kick it right in it's gut. Seeing Miname's power the creatures would flee as they started to fly away. "Wa haci thi gurle cullod Tamara", one of the creatures would say before fleeing with the others and alarming Miname. "Tamara!", Miname says realizing she might be in trouble. She would then pursue the creatures as she would telepathically talk to Natch in her head. "Uncle Natch, these creatures...they've got Tamara". "What?", "Who?", Natch thinks as he telepathically talks to Miname as well. "They were these wolf creatures that spoke some unknown language", she thinks as she continues to pursue the creatures. "I think I may know who", Natch thinks. "Follow them and we'll follow your ki signature". "Right", Miname responds as she follows the creatures. A Walk in the City Leo is seen walking the city, carefree, with his arms behind his head. "If only I'd find any Yujis to slaughter. 'Cause this is just boring." "You can't stand the Yuji's either?" An Ice-Jin would say walking up to Leo. "Yea. They think they're so tough, and overconfident with their own 'Avatars' or whatever their clan calls them." Leo replies. Gelid would let out a chuckle. "They always think they can be the 'heroes' all the time. Pffft, too egotistical." "What really pisses me off is that those brutes killed most of my ancestors. They really shouldn't be called heroes." Leo says. "I plan to slaughter those bastards." "My ancestors are either dead exiles or banished royalty. I could really care less about them." Gelid would say crossing his arms, "It was their foolish decisions that put them there." "To be honest, my ancestors fought against those Yuji scum in two wars, which both resulted in our defeat." Leo says. "I'm honestly surprised you're taking it so gently." Gelid would say. Leo says, taking out his wand. "I'm one of the weaker survivors of my own clan, I gotta train before I could kill those scumbags." He charges up his wand and shoots out a ball of thunder at the air. Gelid smiles. "I could help you with that if you want." "Is that so?" Leo smiles. "Heh, one more to the group. Those Yujis will go down in no time at this rate." "I am of no group. My path will take me where it wants to take me. If that's to help you, then I will, but I will not affiliate myself with anybody." Gelid would look up to the sky. "I've alot of legacies to follow." He would then look at the ground. "And a lot of curses to live by." "Alright, whatever. I'm just glad there are people who'd be willing to help me kill those Yujis." Leo says. "I'll go train myself against the Yujis." "Best of luck with your mission. I'll be around if you need me." Gelid would say flying off. Category:Locations Category:Earth A Day in CentralCategory:Earth RP Areas A normal day in Central City, it's been a while since anything major has been going on and the city is back in a sense of Peace but peace never lasts in the city. A boom shatters the daily noise. fire spills out of the door or a major bank as several well armed men storm the place! Zucana is flying above the city and hears the boom his scouter shows the armed mens dismal power level "Well this could be good for a laugh." He looks down at his outfit "And I look the part but I think something's missing... Ah well" He flies down to the commotion. A few of the thugs on the building roof see the figure flying above and start shooting at it, the (rather incompetent) cops also turn a few guns toward the figure in a nervous manor but don't fire yet "Oh you must be kidding" Zucana appears behind two of the thugs on the roof clonking their heads together softly knocking them out. He then throws their unconcious bodies on two other thugs standing on the roof and the guns they were holding at two others knocking all four of them down. One of the nervous cops fires by accident missing Zucana, this triggers the armed men in the building to charge out both onto the roof and out of the door, launching a full scale fire fight with more men turning up by the minute. "Okay now you're just irritating me. Time to wrap this up." Zucana goes Super Saiyan and in turn appears behind each armed thug and taps them in the back of the head knocking them out. When all the armed men are down he lands on the roof of the building. "You're welcome" He shouts to the cops on the ground and turns to walk away. A rather large bullet hits Zucana's back to little effect as it drops and rolls away. Cop cars are flung down the street as seven large mech suits crash into the street backed by many more armed men. A small tank comes to combat them readying the cannon. "Son of a... I have things to do!" Zucana fires a kamehameha at one of the mechs taking it down. "What the..." were Alyra's words as she stepped onto the street, simply observing about ten meters away from the battle, though she was in clear view of everyone present. A figure dashes past Alyra and leaps into the air, a cape flowing around him he does several pirouettes in the sunlight and lands with crushing force onto the tank. Posing the masked man shouts to the armoured crowd "I AM THE HERO OF RIGHTFULNESS! I SHALL VANQUISH THE WRONG DO-ERS!" the Masked 'hero' throws his cape behind him strikes a pose and rushes up to a mech pilot. "Nice suit!" he exclaims in a corny voice, "poorly constructed though!" he proceeds to hit a joint on each mech causing it to collapse, standing atop the rubble he poses yet again and calls to the men "YOUR MOVE WRONG DO-ERS!" "A MASK! That's what I was missing... Who on earth is that anywa... Toko?" Zucana rushes up to a mech ripping off it's leg causing it to fall. "Toko. Is that you? Remember me? What's with the mask anyway?" Alyra openly facepalms, seemingly ignoring the fight entirely. "If you're as powerful as I sense you are, why hide your identity? And why use such a..." She paused, searching for the right word. "...Nevermind. Why the mask?" "Oh Hi Zuca- I mean... NO! I AM NOT THIS TOKO! I am the Fantastic TacoMan hero of Rightfulness!" he poses again with a grin, apparently happy with his save. "The mask you ask... Well you see!" He poses in a stupid 'cool' pose! "BECAUSE IT'S COOLER THAT WAY!" The costume is clearly a poor attempt to cover up his normal clothes, but Toko seems happy with it. "Oh of course it's you Tacoman how could I be so stupid. Dang you look cool." Internally "Oh god this guy is ridiculous. I wouldn't be seen dead in such an idiotic outfit" "Well if you need a hand I'm willing to lend one. I need a heroic name though" Zucana then rips two pilots out of their mechs and throws the throw mechs at another two knocking the flimsy pieces of metal down. Alyra just facepalmed again, but chose not to comment. She idly ducked under a piece of debris from the mechs, "Any reason you're trashing the city and killing everyone here?" She calmly says. Tacoman leaps from the debris and flying kicks a guy into a group of armed men, he can almost hear a comical bowling sound. "The Great Tacoman is merely putting a halt to this uncivilized ruckus!" Toko shouts clearly unsure of the words he's using but keeping the bravado up anyway. One of the mechs with a large rotary gun starts to spray the area Tacoman laughing gallantly catches the bullets flying at some civilians, "Fear not normal people I will protect you!" he flicks some bullets back, "this one is a bit better built" he moves the civilians away. "Well this has been fun taco but I think it's time I wrapped this up" Zucana proceeds to rip the pilots out of the remaining mechs and tanks taking extra care to keep them alive. "And we're done, as I said earlier" He turns to the cops "You're welcome" Once again choosing not to comment, Alyra instead asked, "Who are you two, anyways? I haven't seen a pure-blooded Saiyan for quite some time, they're rather rare nowadays and to see one here..." She trailed off. "Nevermind, not important." "I'm Toko a half demon, Saiyan from the future!" he stops and thinks "OH I MEEEEAN, I am TacoMan Hero of Rightfulness! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" he quickly rounds up a few fleeing villains then lands next to Zucana, stepping on his cape and tripping. Zucana powers down from Super Saiyan. "I am Zucana a Saiyan warrior from the space colonies. I laned on this planet after being hit by an energy blast my goal is to get back to planet Vegeta and the other saiyan warriors. You mean to tell me pure saiyans have been here before and what do you mean by rare 'nowadays'?" Alyra visibly flinched. "...There have been a few pure saiyans, though I haven't met them personally. As for why they're rare...well. Planet Vegeta doesn't exist. Not anymore. It was destroyed by Frieza long ago." "... Wait so planet vegetable got... Cooked?... By a fridge?" Toko looks confused. Zucana begins to shake. A tear rolls down his cheek. "What... WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He ascends to super saiyan. "FRIEZA! I... I could have stopped him! I could have done something! No... NO NO NO!" Zucana breaks through the super saiyan 2. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He begins to throw an onslaught of punches at Alyra. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU ARE LYING!" "Frieza is dead." She calmly replied, catching Zucana's fist seemingly effortlessly. "He paid for his crimes long ago, as did the rest of his family." Toko shuffles some Civilians away... He grabs Zucana's shoulder with a more serious look on his face "C'mon man calm down, there is a time and a place and it's not here" Zucana punches Toko off him. "They're all dead... How long has it been...? HOW LONG?!" "...Two hundred years or so." Alyra quietly replied, throwing up a barrier for Toko to land on so he doesn't hit (and wreck) a building. Toko gets up, quickly checks to see if his costume is still intact, it is, he leaps back over to Zucana's side. "Zucana, friend, cool it... getting flustered here won't change anything, focus yourself at something more constructive... Like Dragon Balls? We could totally wish it back right?" "Two hundred years... I shouldn't even be alive... I should of died with my race on Vegeta... I... should of died. The saiyans could be revived though... you're right... they could be revived... I.. could..." Zucana powers down and collapses due to exhaustion. "Ah, the dragon balls...if that doesn't do the trick, I could always get you a suitable planet, a sort of 'New Vegeta' if you will." was Alyra's response. Toko helps Zucana up, "Wait I mean I know some stuff, I read books, but Alyra does that make you the head of the P... P... P.T.. uh... I didn't read the rest of the book..." Toko glances down at Zucana and then looks around, there are no people in the area so he flips his visor up, he gives Zucana a warm smile "It'll be okay friend I'll help you out too, as long as you don't flip out and stick to your goal you'll be fine right?" He gives Zucana a thumbs up. "The P.T.U? Must be hard without pure saiyan lackies selling you planets on the cheap that was freizas method." He turns to Toko "Friend? Your friend died on vegeta and he will be revived with vegeta..." He picks up a large mask of a butterfly from the destruction of a costume shop and puts it on covering his face. "I'm someone else now... The man who will revive Vegeta and transform it from the rubble it's become into it's beautiful state... like a caterpillar to a butterfly. Goodbye Toko. No doubt I'll see you soon." The man in the mask suddenly flies off into the distance. "...P.T.O. Planet Trade Organization. Yes, I'm in charge, but we don't take over planets, we just sell abandoned ones now." There's a lot of those nowadays... thought Alyra, only responding after Zucana left. "ZUCANA!" Toko shouted after him "I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK YOU ARE DEAD! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS YOURSELF I'LL HELP YOU!" Toko flips the his visor down , he turns to Alyra "Give him time, I'll look for him after he has settled down... Hopefully he won't get it in his head to attack you, I can sense your strength" "ZUCANA DOESN'T EXIST TOKO! BUT IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME SAVE HIM FEEL FREE!" "I think your friend has gone mad..." Alyra said to Toko. "I won't kill him if he attacks you, don't worry." "I'm not worried about that, I've fought him and won before I could do it again with training, I just need to help him. I'm worried if he attacks you at your level I think he'd lose fast, as would I" Toko's serious face vanishes, replaced by his normal smiling self "However!" he declares with a stupid dramatic pose "Some day when I am more powerful I will challenge you! You're so strong sensing your power makes me tremble! When I reach your power I want to test myself against you!" Toko hops up and down with excitement! "And then you realize I'm masking it as much as I can." Alyra smirked. "I could always just stop hiding the majority of it..." "I know I come across naive" Toko smirks "But when it comes to judging enemies you'd be surprised at what I can see, I know your power, not the full potential but I know you could crush this city in a second, more if you chose. It will be some time but I will take you out some day" Tacoman swishes his cape, he says jokingly "For justice, of course" Holding the cape around him he starts to float upwards readying to leave. "A lot more than a city. Be glad I'm on your side." Alyra said with a smirk, before vanishing into thin air, teleporting away. "Heh, what a strange person, Don't worry I am glad..." Toko notices people arriving again I'll give Zucana some time before I go after him I suppose I'll go train, now I have an even bigger goal ''"PEOPLE OF CENTRAL REST EASY FOR THE WRONG DO-ER'S HAVE BEEN REMOVER BY THE GREAT HERO! I SHALL RETURN!" Toko blasts off into the sunset! The first step of the new journey on the outskirts of central city a large almost translucent chinese dragon is setting down dropping off Sheena "i think Silva will catch up in a few minutes his hover car was pretty quick and ammekakeru ryu no hirameki slowed down part way" she hold out her arm the dragon merges with her aura slowly merging with it. "i doubt he was stupid enough to try anything on 33 while i was flying" she lets out her tail and digs it into the ground holding herself up cross legged seemingly meditating. A smoke cloud in the distance gets closer, moments later a hover vehicle screeches to a halt next to Sheena. Silva climbs out stretching his arms "Gotta love a good wasteland drive, really blows the cobwebs out" he wanders over to Sheena "You got business here, why are you stopping? You really should join me and clunky back there in the car, you're missing out on the adventure and I'm getting to teach her all kinds of things, you really want that?" he says "jeez, I wanted to avoid the cities" He adds murmuring. A man with apparently green hair proceeds to walk down the road to the people in the outskirts of the city, With a plastic bag in his hand, Although he was still roughly 500 meters away, He was most likely going in the direction of them. In the distance, a lone man in armor could be seen with a red tail laying on his back with his hands behind his head while chewing on a piece of wheat that could be seen sticking out of his mouth. He had on a Scouter device and had messy black hair. The man seemed to be resting and enjoying the sun. He was listen to music as he upgraded the scouter to also play as an MP3 player. Upon the hover car screeching to a halt he got up slowly and spat out the wheat and looked over raising one knee and placing an arm on it. ''"Well... these people weren't here about two hours ago." Kevryn thinks to himself as he uses his custom Scouter to check their Base Level, rating them on a scale of 008-1000 based on their skills. "Huh, interesting bunch of people." he says to himself out loud. He gets up and stretches then hovers in the air letting his tail down and hovers towards them. Android 33 gets out of the awesome hover vehicle. "Yes the journey by car is strangely enjoyable Sheena Allara, Silva is teaching me many things about biological creatures it's wonderful." She smiles. "Look he taught me about happy, smiling helps show it. Cities are interesting Silva they're filled with many interesting creatures and people, maybe I will find my purpose around here. My designation is not 'Clunky' it's 33 did you forget?" Sheena hops down from her tail perch "took you guys long enough i've just been surveying the area while i waited" she conjours a can of something and starts drinking it "we have another demon with a little something else near us and i dont know the species name but tundra called them monkeys i assume due to their tails" she starts walking in the direction of the green haired man "stretch your legs a bit guys i'm going to check something out she shadow steps appearing behind kevryn as he notices her she just says "yep" and disapears appearing back on the road. Silva sighs, a hand goes into his coat, apparently gripping something, but not pulling it out "Yeah Annie I know, its called a nickname it's something people give to others to make their name easier to say... And yes this is a city, I suppose since we have stopped I can take you around later" He scans the people in the distance, "This is why I didn't want to be here, too many people" Silva mutters. The man in the distance got closer and seemed to become more and more shy as her neared, Taking more caution and looking more stressed, He finally got close to the group of people and asked "Uhm... Who are you people?" Kevryn watched the demon examine his tail and then vanish back over to where she was. He wrapped his tail around him and noticed the green-haired man and aknowledged his question. "I'm Kevryn. I don't know who these others are but I'm certain of their species at least. Hey, what's in the bag?" Kevryn asks the man. Android 33 looks at Silva and stiffens up ''"NICKNAME- SOMETHING PEOPLE GIVE TO OTHERS TO MAKE THEIR NAME EASIER TO SAY. UPLOADED TO MEMORY BANKS!" ''33 loosens up again. "It would be lovely if you could show me around the city Silva it would be very informative." She smiles and turns to the man with the green hair and scans him "Dragon Demon Half breed. Curious. 169 centimetres. 52 kilograms. Green hair. Powerlevel Above Average. I am Android 33 who are you?" She then scans Kevryn "Saiyan pure. Very interesting. Height 6"2. Weight 218 lbs. Powerlevel Decent." "SAIYANS that was it, Tundra kept calling them monkeys so i couldnt remember the name i mean kohaku told me but then tundra killed......... anyway quit complaining about the city Silva it wont kill you so why not just play with Baku or something?" she walks up to where the other are "sorry for the delay to answer your question i am Sheena, Sheena Allara of the mizuho clan. This is android 33 cant say i know too much about her and this is Silva cant say i want to know too much about him" "Silva smiles back at 33 "Now there is an award winning smile Annie, keep that up and you'll be knocking guys over" Bakura the tiny silvery blue Neko Majin drops out of Silva's scarf and sits on his shoulder "Baku!" it calls. Silva turns to the green haired man, "The names Silva Arc, what's yours slinky?" he holds out a hand to shake. "WAH!" Yamimi said as the android suddenly shouted robotic speech, Jumping back slightly and covering his face with his arms, But when Kevryn asked him what he had in the bag he returned to his pervious state from before, Although somewhat uneasy. "U-uh..." Yamimi picks up an egg from the plastic bag and removes the shell by cracking it on his head, He then hold it out to Kevryn and asks "Do you want one?" Yamimi apparently ignored the Android mostly out of fear. Kevryn takes the boiled egg and chuckles a little. "Easier ways to open it other than that. Secondly, what's with the Android, Demon, and Alien?" he asks as he bites into the egg. Kevryn stares down the female demon, she seems to be one of the strongest present. The green haired man next to him also worries him slightly. "My name is Kevryn, and yes, I'm a Saiyan. First, answer my question, how did you all end up here at this exact point?" Finishing the boiled egg he shuts off the music playing in his right ear by his scouter which no one else could hear. Android looks blankly at Kevryn. "I am Android 33, that is Sheena and Silva. We all got here together by car and dragon. We are travelling together." She looks coldly at Yamimi "Fear? Why are you afraid? What do you gain?" "maybe he just doesn't react well to androids, its not an uncommon thing" she moves slightly ahead of them "we were just passing through the area i assume its a coincidence we all happened to arrive in this spot" she looks at kevryns armor then talks to herself "hmm seems to be a model similar to monarchs mark 2 armor after toko broke it" she looks up speaking normally now "so same question to you guys what brings you out this way?" "33, fear is irrational don't worry about it, you probably just startled him" Silva explains, he offers a hand shake to Kevryn "I haven't seen a saiyan in a long time, you guys sure ain't around like you used to be" Silva puts a hand on 33's arm watching the new comers as though waiting for something to happen. "Stop talking about me please..." Yamimi said with a ridiculously shy tone. Kevryn shakes Silva's hand and then looks over to Sheena. "I'm here training. I don't know about the green haired man. But, I guess it is nice seeing others and... didn't you mention something about the Saiayns earlier?" Kevryn asks raising an eyebrow. 33 looks at Yamimi curiously "Why are you afraid of me? Did I do something wrong? I apologise." She turns to Kevryn "The saiyan race supposedly died out 200 years ago though a few pure saiyans survived and recently a few more have emerged including a pure saiyan sent forward in time known previously as Zucana presently as Monarch though he was thought to be the last living pure saiyan they are extremely rare." "my mentor refered to them as monkeys i assume due to the tail, he and a half saiyan known as Kohaku they had an honorable battle that lead to Kohakus death he is the only Saiyan i had met till now is all" she backs up a little "hey the green haired guy doesnt sound too comfortable with all the attention maybe we should give him a little space let himself settle down a little" Silva moves over to the green haired man, he puts an arm around his shoulder, his other hand pats his chest reassuringly "Hey there kiddo, no need to be so nervous, we don't bite... Well Sheena might" He winks at her "So whats your name grassy hair?" Silva grins, Baku sits on Yamimi's head and purrs slightly "Bakuuuu" it says quietly. Yamimi's hair suddenly flares up as if it was made of flame and Yamimi's form is enveloped in light as his outfit changes completely to an orange jacket with patterns on it and his shirt changes completely, "Get away from me you little sh*t." Yamimi, Or from now on known as Haraguro, Throws Baku off of his head at roughly 160 times the speed of light and knocks away Silva's arm at roughly the same speed, Yamimi is not exactly a person that can take pressure that much and Yamimi is easily pressured as well. "Now, Where the f*ck am i again?" Haraguro says in an annoyed tone. Kevryn looks at Haraguro's reaction and transformation. "Huh, so that's a thing now." he says backing off slightly. "Sheena, mind explaining to King Orange over there why it's a terrible idea to throw new friends?" Kevryn asks scanning this new person's base level. "Hmph, he's just as powerful as the other guy was. Though, this one seems to be an entirely different personality." he assumes. 33 stares at Haraguro. "Hmm disassociative identity disorder at a guess." She moves swiftly up to Haraguro and flips him to the ground. "No hurting biological beings while I'm around!" She pauses. "No idea where that outburst came from..." Sheena immediately shadow steps behind 33 moving her out of the way "sorry 33 but he is way above your power right now" she claps slowly as she proceeds onwards "good shot on Silva there he should be back in a few seconds however i cannot condone what you did to little Baku" she shadow steps 4 times in quick succession getting him into a complicated lock where it seems as though Sheena is emerging from the ground locking his limbs "care to calm down a bit now or do is playing rough more your style?" Silva walks back "Heh I should known you'd be into that sorta stuff Sheena" he holds Baku in his hand "Sick 'im Bakura" Bakura squishes and turns into a big slowly spinning square, "BAAAAKKUUUUUUUUU" it wails as it fires forward, incredibly fast, hitting the flat of it onto Haraguro, comically flattening him and knocking both him and Sheena over, Bakura then returns to its normal self and hops back to Silva and hops into his scarf. "Sorry 'bout that grassy" Haraguro frankly gives zero f*cks about this and is suddenly enguled in a green and yellow fire, Dodging Bakura with ease and letting Sheena be flattened. He summons a chain out of a portal and at the end of said chain is a snake-shaped hook, And at the other end is what you could call a tooth, Haraguro then proceeds to spin around, Effectively slashing at everyone around him at least once, Which would knock everyone away from him, He then picks out an egg from the plastic bag he held earlier which was now lying on the ground and threw it right at android 33's face. Kevryn was the first the chain would hit and instead he moves forward a little and gets the chain wrapped around his arm. Ignoring the burn he stares angrily at the orange haired man. "Yeah, not into whipping my friend." He yanks on the chain breaking it somewhere in the center and drops the rest on the ground away from him and everyone. "So, do you have anymore smart*censor* shennanigans or do we all kick your can from here to the North Pole and back already?" Kevryn asks with a deep growl to his voice but he almost laughs when the egg hits the android's face. "Ok, that was uncalled for, those were actually quite tasty." he says. 33 doesnt really react to the egg she merely wipes it off. She looks at Haraguro. "Anger. Why are you angry? Perhaps we should apologise to make you less angry and then we can move on and avoid a fight." She looks at Kevryn "Pride. Strange, what a confusing idea. Though I agree I don't want you to harm any of my friends dragon and if you do I will have to try and stop you." As Bakura moves there is only a bunch of raven feathers Sheena is stood behind 33 smirking her eyes cat like "not a bad attitude 33 but this isnt something you can do at your level, you need power behind your words" she turns to Haraguro allowing her tail to slip out of her sash its whiping around splitting into 3 "you've got my attention, that was a flashy move i can tell you're no push over" she licks her lips as 5 talismans float to her hands and 3 in her tails each glowing faintly she seems to be powering up but no one can feel any actual increase in her power "you wanna go at it then? maybe swing that chain against someone who can fight back maybe" she stands on the opposite side to kevryn "what are you waiting for?" Silva sighs "Y'know what THIS is why I wanted to avoid the cities..." Silva pulls a gun, a strange looking one and fires several shots around the area of Haraguro, each shot creates a large burst of lingering light followed by very heavy black smoke, "Baku! Grab the girls" Baku complies pulling 33 towards Silva, he does not manage to grab Sheena, Silva grabs 33 and throws her into the car, "Hey look y'know! Shee-Bee hate to love ya and leave you, but buh-bye!" The car, clearly being pushed blasts of rather quickly into the city before the light and smoke clears! "Are you done bragging, Because i'm going to start ripping you apart limb from limb." Haraguro grabs one of the butterfly knives that he was hiding and proceeds to throw it up and down, waiting for Sheena to attack him, Haraguro follows up with grabbing one of the remaining eggs from the plastic bag and revealing his snake-like tongue, devouring the egg whole. Kevryn cracks his knuckles. "If it's a fight you're looking for I think you've bitten off more than you can chew, ugly." Kevryn looks over to Sheena and then back to Haraguro. "Sheena, just stand fast, I don't think this guy knows what he's messing with." Kevryn stands fast and gets into a fighting stance that's a mix between Tai Tzu and Nan Chuan. "Unless you calm down, I will knock you the hell out, got it?" Kevryn says to him. Android 33 looks to Silva as they speed off in the car. "Sheena will be fine she's more than capable of beating him. Now I think you promised to show me around the city, and as you taught me a promise is an agreement that shouldn't be broken." She smiles at him. The talismans form blades which splits in the tips designed to cause bleeding and make wounds harder to heal she has 5 of them out "fine you take the first rush but dont come whining to me if you are outclassed" Silva smiles at 33 "Jeez blondie, I did promise..." He looks conflicted, looking at 33, Baku squeaks as though confirming Silva's thoughts "Arrrhg dammit, I promise we'll look around the city soon but first we have some things to do" Silva spins the wheel causing the car to turn and speed back down the road they were on. Haraguro proceeds to walk slowly towards Sheena, Throwing his butterfly knife up and catching it and then repeating the former, He then, Once only a meter or so away from her, Kicks her in the face out of nowhere as a snake made of green and black energy materializes with the kick, Trying to bite her face off. Kevryn watches the kick and then grabs the snake and Haraguro's leg spinning around and tossing them into a nearby hillside and charges Ki into his fists making "Ki Gloves" as he calls them which will increase his striking force. "You alright demon?" he asks. "oh i'm fine trust me" her form seems to flicker unstably as she steps forward "come on orochi an korinae time to strut your stuff" she dissapears into shadow emerging like a blink her swords swift and controled so for each strike dodged another sword is already striking its obvious she is toying with him trying to get him to use his full force as each blade makes contact with the skin a strange mark forms on the cuts. Haraguro promptly steps back as the foolish saiyan known as Kevryn attempts to grab the snake, The snake suddenly goes faster right into Sheena's face and Haraguro stops slightly before Kevryn would grab his leg, Kicking him in the face so hard he would most likely be pushed to the ground, He then proceeds to jump back and forth trying to dodge the swords, Being mostly successful with only a few hits on him. Kevryn hits the ground and uses his leg to sweep the man into one of Sheena's swords which impale him in the shoulder. He jumps back and slams his fist into the ground causing a short quake and breaking the ground around Haraguro. The cuts the blades make bleed heavily and the marks begin draining his energy making him feel weak "not much longer and i can do something really special" she continues darting around the battle field this time doing short quick slashes for maximum speed Haraguro easily breaks free from the sword and puts a hand over the wound, Although it seems to heal slowly. "Don't get too cocky, B*tch." Haraguro regenerates the damage and proceeds to dash forward, A green and black string of energy would hit Sheena in the chest, Flinging her into the air before hitting a vortex that throws her into the ground, Following this, Haraguro yells "OROCHI BURENSEN!" and proceeds to stomp her face into the ground several times and pretty fast and then following it up with kicking her in the shin and moving his leg up, Throwing her up in his chest-area in height and following it up by spinning around and kicking her with another snake suddenly biting her. He then summons Ouroboros and juggles it around his hands. Kevryn rushes forward and sweeps Haraguro's legs and plants a heavy fist into his chest that's powered by his Ki Gloves slamming Haraguro into the ground with enough force to break a mountain and then fires a point blank energy wave at Haraguro before leaping back to avoid some counterattacks, however, he leaves an afterimage for Haraguro to strike at which will give Sheena and him some time to attack him. Haraguro is hit by all of this, Except the energy wave surrounds him in smoke. Nothing happens for roughly 10 seconds before the smoke is swept away as another person stood there, Arashi, He had closed eyes and wore black jacket as well as a fedora. "So, Are you gonna keep tickling me? Or are you gonna step up your game?" Arashi says as he magically appears behind Kevryn and shouts "JAYOKU HOUNTENJI!" and punts Kevryn across the city with relative ease, Turning to Sheena and waiting for her to attack him, Still having Ouroboros juggled around his left hand. Sheena can be heard laughing as the serpent fails to latch onto anything but shadows "strong and a serpent user too, what luck i have today" 2 of the symbols on Haraguro dissapear and he feels more energy taken as a 2 headed serpant emerges consuming the one trying to latch to Sheena "you've got little orochi nisei all excited now" she shadow steps up orochi nisei wrapped around her arm her aura flares going a translucent silver as the smaller form of a dragon materialises around her sword hands their mouths encroaching he hands "ammekakeru ryu no hirameki" she begins shadow stepping in quick fluid motions creating a constantly changing gust of wind making it harder to move in the space of a few blinks she has struck him more than 100 times seemingly avoiding his vitals before landing and sheething her blades causing each strike to resonate once hitting him again "hopefully that wasn't enough to take you down i missed the vitals so you could respond" her form now stained with shadows her smirk more prominent. A chain appeared each time she attempted to strike him, Effectively blocking all of the attacks and then proceeds to jump over as sheena suddenly felt paralyzed in a way and Arashi proceeded to slash her back in an X pattern, Then turning around and throwing out two snakes that would knock her away. "Cocky, Aren't you?" he feels the same slashes strike him as a similar paralysis hits him for a second as she jumps past the serpents "you could say that, seems like you're the same but not like i care its not often i get to cut loose" as she shadow steps in front of him he can see countless raven feathers floating throughout the area "i think mono a mono works a little better" she rushes him im a similar style to the start using all 5 blades so its harder for him to repeatedly dodge using her tails to slip under the chain but it still feels like she is toying with him. The chain keeps appearing, Blocking most of the attacks, Arashi jumps to the side as a barrier appears around him, Made of runes, Sheena herself started feeling weaker now as the energy drain on Arashi apparently stopped working, Arashi himself then jumps back even further and and forms a ball of black and green energy in his hand, Preparing something. "hmm big guns already? ok i can get behind this" she stands dead centre her form flickering and jumping constantly orochi wrapped around her shoulder, a tall kitsune spirit with 4 tails each holding a blade is stood in front of sheena, a large silver dragon is above her looking down appearing to be drawing breath and a flock of etheral ravens surround them. Sheena is chanting in an unknown language the ground shakes and contorts with the power both her and Arashi are building up "You're really trying now aren't you?" Arashi says as he puts the ball of energy into the air and shouts "MIZUCHI REKKAZAN!" and proceeds to fire the chain from ouroboros out of nowhere, It stops a few meters away from Sheena and suddenly surrounds her completely, Then Arashi draws her in and traps her in a field of runes and proceeds to slash at her a good 30 times with his butterfly knives before then kicking her away. She is still stood in the same position unflinching despite the damage she has just taken she finishes chanting then licks her lips "been a while since i last used mizoho style: deities ascendance" it begins raining gaint raven feathers falling which are in a way controling his movement the dragon encircles it his flames and the air displaced from his movment attempts to ragdoll his body even if it is unsuccessful it throws him off balance regardless the kitsune moves next leaving after images of herself seeming to focus energy towards the centre before sheena shadow steps above her and creates a glyph which begins creating a cage of orochi nisaes before finally unleashing a torrent of blows enmpowered by the dragons flame the flame seems to be like ice before finally the kitsune channel the impacts together causing the cage to explode sheena is stood watching still in her defensive stance. Arashi is thrown around and gets up, And then he reverts to being Haraguro "You really are a pain in the a**." and then he proceeds to teleport right next to her and slap her in the face, a vortex of black and green energy would be created in her face, Damaging her soul even if she was a shadow or whatever, Following this, He spins around and kicks her in the face and proceeds to kick her several times before then jumping up and turning into a large (Approx 30m-ish long snake) and attempts to attack her, Upon hitting, The snake would disappear and Haraguro would appear at least 10 meters away from her again. for once there is no dodging or shadow stepping she took the full brunt of those hits and it shows but she is still smirking "oh sorry are you more used to picking on weaklings who drop easily?" she rushes him again but its different this time she isnt toying with him he speed is much higher her technique much more precise and she is shadow jumping mid attack to make it much harder to counter her. As the sword strikes anything it splits in an attempt to pass over it. "We mizuho clanswomen dont exactly fall so easily" Haraguro is enveloped in green and yellow flames as he appears roughly 20 meters from her right as she was about to hit him. "Sorry, Was i too fast? Well, It doesn't matter. You're boring me and you're also wasting my time." Haraguro followed up with teleporting away to some unknown location. Sheena lets out a loud sigh "all that and he bails, just great i mean i can have Orochi track him but were is the fun in that and i was having fun there too. Should have used shadow speed but then i wouldnt have had any fun" she disperses her blades her tail returning to a singular "and that idiot and 33 have bolted off in a hurry man today just isnt my day" A nearby rock shatters in two and Kevryn is seen floating inside of it. "Sorry I'm late returning, had to hit up a Space Denny's" he says as he drinks something from a white and blue cup. "So, where did our ugly little "friend" go?" Kevryn asks looking at Sheena. Sheena shrugs as she materialises a senzu bean and eats it "no idea he just up and went, i could track him but i think i would just be wasting time. Plus i left that idiot alone with 33 so i may have ot catch up to them before they get something stuck in a USB port." as she swallows the senzu bean she thinks "i have no idea idea where i got that from" "All jokes aside, maybe we SHOULD go find them." Kevryn states as he vaporizes the cup in his hand after finishing it. "So do you know where to find them? Or should we split up and search for them? We might run into our little schizophrenic friend." Kevryn says as he lands next to the demon girl. "oh don't worry i know where they are currently they are about 12 miles due west of the city i left an orochi mark on silva as i dont trust him, i am however also aware of the dangers of pure androids. and as for that schizo i dont really care if i run into him again" she cracks her neck and tucks her tail back into her sash "you want to go look be my guest i got my own methods "she becomes a silhouette and kevryn can see legions of twin headed slithering off in many directions before dissapearing into shadows before sheena herself sinks into her own shadow "good bye monkey boy" The Rise of the New WarriorsCategory:The New Rise of Warriors In a beautiful day in Central City... A guy like Gohan but serious come. -Wow, what a beautiful day! -Says the guy. A Dragon's Revival Nikolas rested his sword on the back of his neck, looking around as his face was hidden by the desert protector. Kai tackles a man in baggy clothes who just recently robbed the Central City bank. He keeps him against the ground until the police arrive and take the man away. Kai then flies off and lands somewhere near the east end of the city. Nikolas notices Kai land near him and slowly approaches him, slamming his sword into the ground, "We meet again, Kai" "Huh, who are you?" Kai asks turning to the man. "Sorry, I... don't recognize you." Kai states, his sword in its sheath. "Oh right, new body, new name" He cracks his neck, "It's me, Kohaku, although now I go by Nikolas Pieterse" Kai's jaw nearly drops and his eyes go wide. Without thinking he grabs Nikolas and squeezes him with his unnatural strength. "Holy Kami, it's you?!" Kai says excitedly squeezing the reincarnated Kohaku. Nikolas pushes him off and punches him in the face Kai grips his face in pain. "D'aw-gah! What was that for?!" Nikolas uses a shoryuken on Kai, sending him flying into the sky, "Sho-ryu-ken!" He crashes onto his back with a small wisp coming out of his mouth. "Owowowowow." "The punch in the face was for you cutting open my chest... The shoryuken was just because I felt like it" "Yup, you're Kohaku." Kai says as he gets up. "Can you still control the eight elements like Kohaku though?" Kai asks intrigued "Well... I'm about to rock you..." Grips his hand and a ball of rock flies out of the ground, "Like a hurricane" Throws the rock at Kai, sending him flying Bastion: -voice echos from far in the distance- "i get it" He smashes the rock out of the way that would hit him. "If you had enough of your memory back you'd have known that was a one hit wonder." Kai says. "Yeah, I always knew it" He smiled slightly, "I am my original self, however, I do not remember my first memory" "Well, it's good to have you back Kohaku." Kai says smiling. "It's Nikolas now" He smiles, "And thanks, but now I need to regain my memories, I have a feeling they are at Jingle Village" He places his two fingers on his forehead, "I'll see you there" He vanishes, using Instant Transmission" Rise of a Legendary Warrior Broly *HP: 2,000,000/2,000,000 *Speed: 1500 *Strength: 2000 *Fatigue: 5000/5000 *Effects Possible: SSJ1-4 + Great Ape + LSSJ Unique Signature "The Pec Pop of Love": Costs 1000 Fatigue, Attacks with a Super Explosive Wave and deals x1.5 Sig Damage. Bastion * HP: 1,094,781/1,094,781 * Speed: 1821 * Strength 1828 * Fatigue: 2080 * Equiptment: 1x sword mecha sword bravo (1.25 speed bonus when attacking with it costs 1 fatigue per swing) 1x sword, 2x kendo style rapiers, 1x rapture canon, centuri atrionic combat suite, combat gloves * Effects: physical and energy absorption, energy restoration Zeou Kai * Health: 581,000/821,000 * Strength: 784 * Speed: 810 * Fatigue: 1,450/1,450 * Equipment: Onikora Heart, Yamato, Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, 2 Senzu * Effects: None Nikolas * Health: 313,000/713,000 * Strength: 699 * Speed: 586 * Fatigue: 800/800 * Equipment: 1 Sword, Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes * Effects: None FIGHT! *Broly looks at the fighters before laughing at then and lifting his hand at them, firing off 5 Omega Erasers (4 hit) at Nikolas before going to pummel Kai with 15 hits (12 hit). 400,000 Damage to Nik. 240,000 Damage to Kai.